


Sharing A Night

by addictedtogaymovies



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Emotional, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtogaymovies/pseuds/addictedtogaymovies
Summary: This fiction is my personal interpretation of the lackness between johnny and Gheorghe's scenes in the bathtub and in the bed at morning.
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Sharing A Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited for this. I've been in love with this movie since the first day I saw it, and now I wanted to write something for it. Instead of recreating scenes, I just wanted to fill in the gaps and try to stay loyal to the character's personas. So you won't see much dialogue here. Since English is not my mother tongue and this is my first fiction, I ask you to forgive my mistakes.I hope you enjoy it!

Johnny rushed towards the ringing phone.  
“Hello? Aye, Nan. Yeah. Okay… Right. Right… Bye.”  
When he hung up, his eyes met with Gheorghe's questioning gaze. He let out a sigh of relief, as if to say "Everything is fine". The feeling of relief on Johnny spread to Gheorghe and he smiled at Johnny. For a very brief moment they remained that way. The door that Gheorghe had left open as he entered the room creaked, the cool evening wind flowing into the room, swirled between the two and ended their moment of peace.  
As Gheorghe made his way to close the door Johnny asked: "Have you done the beasts?"  
"Yes," said Gheorghe as he closed the door. Johnny nodded his head. After they had eaten their pasta, they quickly cleared the table. While Gheorghe quickly washed the dishes, Johnny went to the barn to give the cows water. By the time Gheorghe got to him, there was little work left to do. Gheorghe tried to keep his hand quickly when Johnny ran home over the phone. It was not difficult to guess that Deirdre was the caller. But if she was going to give bad news, he wanted to be there when Johnny heard it. Fortunately, things were not what Gheorghe feared. Johnny seemed relieved, but he still wanted to ask.  
"He's fine, right?"  
"Aye," Johnny replied with relief. "He just woke up, said Nan. He looks better. But he would still have to stay there for a few days, she said,"  
“I'm so glad to hear that,” Gheorghe said.  
Johnny looked tired as he collapsed into his chair while eating pasta, but the lines of his face had softened. Gheorghe followed and sat on the chair to his right. They sat down a bit with the comfort of being freed from the burden on their minds, at least for now. While listening to the sound of fire burning in the fireplace, Gheorghe combined his index and middle fingers and gently caressed Johnny's hand and fingers on the table. Just like he did in the hospital. Unlike the one in the hospital, this time Johnny responded. But he had done it so vaguely that Gheorghe might even think he was making it up in his mind. But when he looked at Johnny's face - especially his blushing cheeks - he realized that he was really reciprocating. Johnny was not watching Gheorghe's face, but their hands caressing each other on the table, while Gheorghe was watching him.  
Johnny had to interrupt this moment to scratch his head. Gheorghe also withdrew his hands. During the day, they went to muck-spreading first and then swam in the lake and they had to go to the hospital before they even had a chance to take a shower. Johnny sniffed his t-shirt as if he had just noticed the weight of the dirt on him. He grimaced for being uncomfortable with the smell.  
"I'm going to take a bath. If you need it too ..." he said, rising slowly from the table. He could not complete his sentence. It felt strange even while he was saying it. Also, maybe he should have said it more politely, but he was never good at turning what was in his mind into sentences. In addition, he was embarrassed by the possibility that Gheorghe would condemn Johnny for offering this while his father was in the hospital. In fact, he did not ask this question with a sexual implication. At least that wasn't the real reason. Although he was more relaxed now, he still felt deeply sad. He wanted the water to remove the complex thoughts from his mind as it cleansed the dirt. And for some reason he wanted to feel Gheorghe's presence by his side while doing this. He tried not to think too much about this thought.

Gheorghe nodded, rising at Johnny's suggestion. In fact he was surprised that he offered something like this but still liked the idea. “Let me get some clean clothes from the caravan,” he said. Johnny felt fine when Gheorghe didn't react as he feared. "Right. I'm upstairs," he said.

Gheorghe noticed that he was grinning stupidly as he left the house. First, he went to the barn and hung his jumpsuit, then went to the caravan. He took off his red jumper and threw it casually to the corner of one of the opposite seats. Now he was left with his tshirt and shorts. He took his jeans, a fresh new t-shirt, a pair of socks and a green shirt and returned home.  
When he got back he found Johnny in the kitchen door. He was holding two cans of beer. “Come on,” Johnny said. "Leave your stuff in my room." Gheorghe felt his legs tremble as he climbed the stairs. It was as if Deirdre would appear from somewhere at any moment and hold Gheorghe to account.  
In the room, Johnny hardly said anything. He took off his shirt, sweatpants, and socks, but left his underwear. It seemed as if he was guiding Gheorghe, who didn't know what to do. So Gheorghe followed. They both stayed only in their underwear and went to the bathroom with their beer. Johnny even took cigarettes.

When they came to the bathtub, they were both nonplused for a moment. Also, the tub was really small. Johnny had wanted them to be there together, but he didn't know how to fit in there now. This time it seemed to be Gheorghe's turn to lead.  
As soon as he said, "Shower can wait, we can drink our beer first," he took off his underwear and sat in the bathtub, right next to the taps. His legs were pulled up to his stomach so there was place for Johnny too. He sat opposite Gheorghe. His feet touched Gheorghe's hips. They didn't talk much for a while. During this silence Gheorghe had lit a cigarette. Johnny looked thoughtful. Gheorghe didn't like seeing him that way. He could imagine how sad and worried he was about the future. The bad thing was that their deal with the Saxby's was already over. Martin had already made clear from the very beginning that he didn't want him here for more than a week. In addition, his leave period for his job in Scotland was about to end. About the last ten days. He knew he had to go back even if he didn't want to, but felt that he wouldn't leave Johnny so miserable. He wanted to comfort him. He looked at Johnny playing with the beer can.  
"I was thinking ..." he began. Johnny turned his head to him. His eyes were still sad. "I could stay i bit longer. Until Martin is better." There was a short silence. Gheorghe had to add that in case other family members misunderstood. "Just to help out". And he took a long breath from his cigarette. Johnny was unresponsive. Gheorghe felt bad, so as he handed his cigarette to Johnny, he felt compelled to ask. "No?"  
Johnny nodded after taking a puff from the cigarette. Then a big, crooked but beautiful smile appeared on his face. Gheorghe couldn't help smiling either. Although Johnny did not respond to Gheorghe's offer with words, he was so glad to hear it that he felt happiness spread through him. He took the last breath from the cigarette and put it out.

Gheorghe looked at Johnny's left hand which still playing with the beer can. He had focused all his attention on the can, as if he wanted to forget his misery. Gheorghe was very stuck in the small area where he was sitting, but still leaned forward and kissed Johnny's hand gently, which is still playing with the can. As he did this, he vaguely caressed Johnny's leg, which was next to his hip, with his left hand. He left a small but many kisses on Johnny's hand. After a while, he even turned it into a joke, raising the rhythm and voices of the kisses. Although he could not see his face, he heard Johnny start giggling, and soon even gave a sweet laugh. Gheorghe looked up and met again with Johnny. Now they were both giggling together.  
They both glanced at each other's lips while laughing mutually. The laughter subsided after a while and ended. Little smiles remained on their faces now. Johnny kept eye contact with Gheorghe longer than he normally could. He looked like a child who wanted something but was embarrassed to say it, and he seemed to hope that his desire would be understood with those looks. He was also right. Gheorghe understood this. Slowly he lifted the tray-like thing that stood between the two, on which the beers were standing, and placed it out of the tub on the floor.  
Thus, the situation that prevented the two from getting closer was removed. Gheorghe's stucked legs relaxed between Johnny's. This position they took in reminded him of the position they sat while kissing in the barn in Top Fell. With a small difference: this time it was Johnny who holding the other between his legs. While doing this, Gheorghe noticed some stirs in both Johnny's body and face. Gheorghe took both Johnny's hands and gently pulled him towards him and pressed him to his chest, just as he did that night in the barn. Johnny surrendered and buried his head in Gheorghe's neck, allowing Gheorghe's warmth and sense of relief to take over his body. That felt so good. Gheorghe hugged him tightly and gently caressed Johnny's back with his hardened fingertips because of work. They hugged like this for a while. Then Gheorghe started kissing Johnny's right shoulder. The kiss that started slowly accelerated and changed direction. He was now kissing Johnny's chest, just below his neck. Though not really like that night in the barn, Johnny's breath quicken, breathing deeply.  
Gheorghe pulled his head back from the kiss and looked at Johnny's face for trying to figure out if he wanted him to continue. Gheorghe didn't have to wait long to get his answer because Johnny looked into his eyes for a few seconds and suddenly kissed him. Even Gheorghe was surprised at this. They kissed as if they were afraid of losing each other's lips. It was a kiss that had its own speed but harmonious. Johnny had made progress in kissing ever since Gheorghe first kissed him in the barn. He was acting less harsh now, but still couldn't help battering Gheorghe's lips, although Gheorghe had no complaints about this either. Together they fell into a deep and delicious kiss. They spared their lips apart so that they could breathe every few seconds and then quickly went back to the kiss.  
They kissed each other's necks or chests when their lips parted. They felt that their groin started to ache as the intensity of the kiss increased. But the size of the tub seemed to prevent them from going any further. As if they both noticed this, they moved away from each other. As the sounds of deep breaths mingled, they put their foreheads together and stayed like this for a while until their breathing was in order. Johnny was the first to speak.  
"Let me turn on the water," he said. Gheorghe nodded and moved a little as he was the one sitting in front of the faucet.  
He took the fallen shower head from behind the taps and turned on the hot water. As the area was very narrow, he caused Gheorghe to get even stucker while doing this. “Let me do it,” Gheorghe said as he took the showerhead in his hand and added “Is there washcloth?” Johnny nodded and stepped out of the tub to get it out of the closet. Gheorghe's eyes were momentarily caught in Johnny's mild erection. He probably had an erection during kissing like himself and was now losing it's strength. Gheorghe felt a little embarrassed and covered his legs a little. When Johnny returned with washcloth and soap in his hand, Gheorghe had adjusted the temperature of the water and the tub began to fill with water. Gheorghe took the soap and waschloth into Johnny's hand and started lathering, while Johnny was just sitting back in his seat. “Wait,” Gheorghe stopped him. "Sit with turn your back." Johnny did as he said. Gheorghe aligned his legs from Johhny's hips to his thighs and placed Johnny between his legs. He began to rub his back with the foamy washcloth and as he did so he felt Johnny's back muscles start to relax. After soaping his back, arms and even his chest as far as he could reach, he started rinsing. Gheorghe felt return to his previous mode as he rinsed the foam from his back, his groin started sore again. He was embarrassed about this but still couldn't help it. He was holding the shower head with one hand and gently massaging Johnny's back with the other. Finally, unable to bear it, he closed the water and dropped the shower head into the water that accumulated in the tub and gently hugged Johnny. His head fell on Johnny's back right in the middle of his shoulder blades, his hands wrapped around his chest. Johnny had his head pressed back slightly as if to touch the gheorghe, while his hands were clasped to his. Meanwhile, Gheorghe began kissing Johnny's back, more passionately than ever before. He kissed, kissed and kissed. Not only was he doing this with a sexual instinct, but he was also trying to make Johnny feel that he was with him. It seemed to have combined his affection and passion in these kisses, and they had a healing side. Despite not having a purely sexual implication, neither of them could not stop being erect. While Johnny felt the swelling of Gheorghe in his waist pit, Gheorghe took a journey with his left hand, first on his abdomen and then towards his groin.  
Johnny's breath sounds were starting to rise again. Turning slightly, he wrapped his left arm around Gheorghe's head and kissed him as far as he could. With a passion and excitement similar to that of as in the barn, he continued to kiss, but this time also feeling his affection. Realizing that Johnny was losing himself and that it was impossible to do so in the narrow space of the bathtub, Gheorghe unwittingly stopped him gently. He tried to give his voice a mischievous tone. “I smell really bad too,” he said. Johnny laughed softly, understood what he meant. Trying to ignore their still strong erections, they reversed their position and Johnny did to Gheorghe exactly same thing what he did to him. By the time the washing was done, they both felt mentally and physically purified. The only shortcoming was that the feeling that was still aching their groin was unsatisfied, and the tension it created seemed not to leave them. They came out of the bathtub while the water inside was drained. Johnny gave a towel for both of them. After drying it casually, they wrapped the towels around their waist. They took the cigarette and their empty beer cans and went to Johnny's room. They just turned on the nightlight to light up the room, which was not already completely dark due to the moonlight coming through the window. They were not talking. Gheorghe sat with a happy tiredness on the edge of the bed, right next to his clothes. Johnny was standing and watching Gheorghe. Johnny liked the color of his dark hair and eyes in the dim light which is made him looked angelic. Gheorghe soon looked at him. Their gaze didn't last long because Johnny gave up trying to restrain himself and jumped on Gheorghe and started kissing him. He sat on Gheorghe's lap, legs spread apart. Gheorghe, sitting on the very edge of the bed, pushed himself back a little more to prevent him from falling and kept Johny tightly his hips. His towel was pulled up to his waist, and his butt was almost exposed. While Gheorghe continued to kiss Johnny, he took the already almost fully opened towel off Johnny and threw it on the floor.  
Johnny pushed Gheorghe over the bed and started kissing his entire chest, starting at his neck. He paused once in a while and took a deep, loud breath, as if trying to feel his scent. Gheorghe was also following him to take deep breaths, and as he groaned slightly, he was tugging at Johnny's hair roots. Johnny, after kissing all over Gheorghe's hairy chest, turned to his nipples. He kissed and then bit slowly, as if trying to retaliate for the moment in the barn. Gheorghe groaned loudly with the severity of the bite, his erection becoming even more severe. The presence of the towel was starting to bother him. Fortunately, Johnny kissed his belly after his chest, then headed towards his groin and now he quickly pulled the towel away. He just kissed his crotch and cock a few times, as if he wanted to torment Gheorghe, and he returned to his lips to kiss. Gheorghe, whose groin pain had become unbearable, pressed Johnny against himself, who was on him again. Now their cocks were rubbing against each other, making the pain even more unbearable. Who knows how long after the kiss, Gheorghe couldn't take it any longer and turned the position upside down on Johnny. Contrary to the usual, this time he headed straight for Johnny's cock, as if he didn't want to waste time kissing. Johnny almost lost himself when he took it all in his mouth and moaned quite loudly. His hands gripped Gheorghe's head, who stood between his groin. Gheorghe's licking voices and Johnny's moans filled the dim room. Gheorghe took a break from his work and went back to kissing. It was as if he wanted to give Johnny a taste of his own taste. Johnny eagerly accepted Gheorghe's treat, and their lips met. Then, Gheorghe placed Johnny firmly on the bed and looked into his eyes for a few seconds, as if trying to understand something. Later he returned to the area where he had just been, but there was a slight difference. After putting small kisses on Johnny's cock and crotch, he spread his legs apart and kissed his asshole slowly, then he started using his tongue. Johnny seemed to lose his mind in the face of this sudden and unexpected move. Gheorghe had entered an area that no one could touch except for his own trials, and it was unexpectedly beautiful. Gheorghe stopped for a few seconds. They both looked at each other, panting. He needed to see what he was thinking about this situation, whether he would want him to continue, because he was taking some kind of risk. Johnny replied by pressing Gheorghe's head against the place where he had just licked. Gheorghe began to lick even more strongly, motivated by this positive reaction from Johnny. The hole, soaked by Gheorghe's saliva, was vibrating involuntarily. Gheorghe wanted to go a little further and pushed his tongue slightly into the hole. Johnny groaned strongly, like an explosion inside his brain. He said "Fuck," but his voice was so low.  
Gheorghe didn't take his job to the end because he could no longer bear it. He looked up and turned to Johnny's face again for a kiss. Johnny was so weak by what had just happened that Gheorghe's kiss could hardly been reciprocated. Gheorghe sat on Johnny and remained that way for a while. He pressed his hands to Johnny's chest, breathless, as he felt Johnny's cock in his butt.  
He seemed incapable of making a complete sentence. Just "Condom?" he could say. Johnny was no different from Gheorghe in terms of not being able to speak either. "Drawer," he could whisper as he gently pointed with his hand. Without getting up from Johnny, Gheorghe reached into the drawer and found the condom pack, tore it quickly and take it out. He pulled himself back a little to be able to put the condom on comfortably. Meanwhile, Johnny was leaning on his elbows to see Gheorghe with a better view.  
Gheorghe quickly slipped the condom on Johnny's cock, then licked him off the condom and returned to his position just before. He rose on his knees after giving a short kiss to Johnny, who had risen towards him. While taking support from Johnny's chest with his right hand, he grabbed Johnny's cock with his left hand and directed him towards his own hole. When it's head met his hole, he made eye contact with Johnny. Johnny's breathing was even quicker now, and he also became more up and he was trying to hold Gheorghe by his waist. Gheorghe took a deep breath and tried to take Johnny's dick. He was moving very slowly and didn't disturb his eye contact with Johnny even for a moment. Gheorghe's legs trembled from pain when it's head finally entered the hole, but fortunately Johnny was still holding him and the room was drawing strength from his chest. The cock filled the hole well, and Johnny couldn't bear the wonderful feeling that it gave, leaning back, his hands still resting on Gheorghe's waist. Gheorghe began to move slowly at first, and after a while pain replaced with pleasure. Gheorghe accelerated as he found his rhythm. Pain and pleasure mingled and shook Gheorghe's entire body. Gheorghe's desperate but passionate groans hit Johnny's moans of pleasure. Gheorghe was getting faster and wanted Johnny closer. Johnny straightened up again, as if he read Gheorghe's mind, and began to kiss him, hugging him more tightly than before. It was as if they had become one. They buried their heads in each other's necks, as if trying to penetrate each other in harmonic rhythms. The smell of the soap they just used mixed with the newly formed sweat on their bodies. Johnny pulled his head back and looked at Gheorghe, wiping the sweat from his forehead and scalp with his fingertips and kissed him again. Meanwhile, he felt Gheorghe's erection in his stomach. Remembering that he had forgotten to take care of him, he hurriedly took Gheorghe's cock in his right hand and began to rub him, following Gheorghe's rhythm. With the pleasure of this, Gheorghe got even faster. In a moment that Johnny hadn't expected, and swiftly he re-deposited him. With Johnny's hand on his dick, Gheorghe's hand on Johnny's chest continued their rhythm, and Gheorghe licked the middle finger of his idle left hand, then he took it behind him in a nimble motion, to Johnny's ass. It wasn't easy to find, but he did it anyway, and he slowly inserted his finger into Johnny's hole. He felt Johnny's underlying body vibrate like it has an electric current. He wanted to do to Johnny what Johnny was doing to him - though not exactly the same. And now, this time they've really been transformed into one body and continued to make love. After a while Johnny suddenly straightened up again and rested his head on Gheorghe's chest. Gheorghe realized that he was about to ejaculate and took his finger out of his hole and focused all his attention on his cock. He had picked up speed and luckily he too was about to come. He hugged Johnny, leaning against his chest, and continued his movement over him. Before long, he felt a liquid, a heat, spread into his hole. As Johnny throws himself back in relief, Gheorghe's burden spilled over Johnny's entire chest, almost at the same time as Johnny. JJohnny was now lying with his hands on Gheorghe's thighs, breathing quickly with his eyes closed. Gheorghe was too ecstatic to break his position. He was resting on Johnny's chest with both hands. They stayed like this for about a minute, and finally, Gheorghe pulled Johnny's cock which is lost its erection, out of his hole and threw himself next to Johnny. Johnny took off the condom and threw it on the floor. They lay down with Johnny on his back, Gheorghe on his side and face to Johnny. After a while, the noisy and erratic breath sounds filling the room faded, reverted, and then returned to normal, hardly audible. Returning to reality, Johnny felt the cold in his body, "Quilt," he could only say. By moving a little, they managed to get under the quilt. The bed was tight, so they had to sleep close to each other. They listened to each other's breathing sounds for a long time without speaking.  
While Gheorghe ran his fingertips across Johnny's chest - Johnny's hand was also on his own chest, so when Gheorghe's had touched him, he was also slightly touching him - while watching the night from the window opposite the bed. As Johnny lay on his back, he placed his head in the space between Gheorghe's head and shoulder. Gheorghe could not guess how long they stayed in this state, but when he heard Johnny's sleepy breathing, he realized that some time had passed. Johnny had fell asleep. Gheorghe felt a fire pass through his throat when he realized that he would not be able to live this moment again after a short time when he had to leave the farm. He tried not to think about it. He was dying of exhaustion. For the first time in a long time, he was lying in a real bed. He tried to think of the comfort of it. And as if that wasn't enough, he was sleeping with someone he could love. He covered Johnny's open back and closed his eyes before he hugged Johnny with his arms.  
When Gheorghe woke up in the morning, he was alone in bed. For a moment he could not understand where he was. The dim memories of the night began to come back to his mind as he realized his nakedness. Before Gheorghe could think more, Johnny entered the room. He must have been moving slowly, thinking that Gheorghe was still sleeping, and he was completely naked. Seeing that Gheorghe was awake and watching him with tired eyes, he hurriedly asked. "Sorry, you woke up to the sound of the flush? I had to pee."  
Gheorghe smiled. "No," he said. "I haven't even heard of it."  
“Good,” Johnny said as he stood there naked. The cool morning air shook his body as he tried to decide whether to dress or go to bed. Seeing this, Gheorghe straightened up on the bed, put the pillow in an upright position, leaned against him and opened the duvet and "Come here," said to Johnny. Without hesitation for a moment, Johnny reached out between Gheorghe's naked, spread-out legs and rested the back of his head on his chest. Gheorghe covered the duvet again, but their body's left legs were exposed. Looking at the color of the sky, Gheorghe asked: "What time is it?"  
"Too early," replied Johnny. The voices of both were silent and cracked due to morning sleepiness.  
> "We always woke up very early on our farm," said Gheorghe, "maybe even earlier than that."  
The longing tone in his voice made Johnny sad too. He wanted to say something to cheer him on, but he had no idea how to do it. So he could just say "Your farm." The way he said this was reminiscent of the moment Gheorghe called 'your mother' in the morning conversation in the barn. The dream of this memory radiated warmth on his stomach. "Mmm," Gheorghe agreed, while he was beginning to fondle Johnny's left arm.  
Johnny couldn't push it, thinking this farm thing might be special. But he still wanted to ask Gheorghe something to remember his home. "In Romanian," he began, "how do you say 'farm' ?,". Looking out the window, Gheorghe replied, continuing to caress Johnny's hand. "Ferma." He found it sweet for Johnny to ask about it, especially considering his first night on the farm. Johnny continued: "How do you say sheep?" "Oaie." Just then, Johnny began to feel Gheorghe's morning erection on his back, as if he had just noticed it. He was about to chuckle but didn't want to spoil the game. "How do you say ..." paused for a moment and finished in a mischievous tone: "... cock?"  
Gheorghe was embarrassed by this unexpected question, but he had no reason not to respond jokingly to his joke. "Cock," he said with a laugh. They mutually chuckled.  
They managed to get out of bed after a few hours. Both were starving. They started getting dressed, while Gheorghe was wearing the clothes he brought last night, Johnny was looking for clean clothes in the mess on the floor. Gheorghe looked at him at this state both in surprise and with a smile. Johnny was the messiest man he had ever seen. "I think we'd better tidy up this room before we leave."  
“No need,” Johnny said.  
He was very happy this morning and it was reflected in his voice. “We can tidy it tonight anyway,” he said. Gheorghe, buttoning his shirt button, noticed the hint in Johnny's sentence and smiled. He would not say no to this offer. He wanted the evening as soon as possible, like a child. After buttoning his last button he asked: "Would you let me milk one of the sheep?" Johnny looked uncomprehendingly. Gheorghe added: "I want to show you something."  
Johnny looked at him with curious but affectionate eyes. He didn't even need to say yes. As they left the room, Gheorghe gave Johnny priority and patted his back. They were ready for a "new" day.


End file.
